<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take a rest once in a while (in your arms) by shuaslight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892479">take a rest once in a while (in your arms)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight'>shuaslight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I don't know what to tag honestly, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mention of Soonyoung, One Shot, POV Lee Jihoon | Woozi, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform, mingyu is sick, minwon dorm mates, partners in biology project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaslight/pseuds/shuaslight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon just wanted to finish his biology project since the deadline is in two days, but his partner is nowhere to be found, and the truth is, his partner, Mingyu was sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take a rest once in a while (in your arms)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello.</p><p>another jigyu fic from me! honestly, I really had a fun time writing this at 3 am. they make me so soft and I wanna write more fics about them. their friendship is so cute too and I just imagine them cuddling in each other's arms anyway! hope y'all enjoy this ^__^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having a partner in your project sucks.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what Jihoon thinks. Well, truth to be told, having a partner in your project sometimes has its own advantages and well, disadvantages too. He kept pacing back and forth in his dorm as he lets the papers on his bed stay still (as if the papers will run away.) he kept rubbing his chin as if thinking what to do today because the project is due in two days, two fucking days but his partner hasn’t contacted him yet all day. He finished half of their project and even messaged his partner for a follow up if he will continue the paper or not,</p><p> </p><p>And if not, he has no choice but to remove his partner’s name.</p><p> </p><p>His partner just can’t benefit from the grades, he made the paper himself. He suddenly chuckles on his own thoughts as he gets his key (as well as the papers) and scurries out his dorm. It took him around half an hour to arrive at the campus and see students being busy on their own tasks as he tightened the grip on the papers he was holding. Some people were giving him glances because he was already scowling on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, he’s also concerned about his partner because he just can’t remove his name on his project, and also his partner is a dean’s lister, that’s gonna be a bummer if he did so.</p><p> </p><p>He kept checking his phone if his partner had replied to all his text but sadly, no notifications from his partner at all. This is giving him a headache because another reason why- he fucking stayed until 3 am just to finish his part on the paper even reminded his partner about it and even sent his file but still, no reply. He <em>wants</em> to get mad. He really does. But how can he get mad as he entered their biology room? He can't even see the tall man, tanned skin, canine teeth when smiling, eyes twinkling- wait, he shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>But anyway, from those descriptions, he can’t find a similar man in his mind as he looks around and just saw some of his classmates doing their own biology projects… with their own partner. He sighs, heavily. Why can’t the world just forgive him today, just once. </p><p> </p><p>Until his classmate, Wonwoo went near him and was supposed to walk past him but he stopped midway to look at Jihoon confusedly, “Hey bud, what’s bothering you- Oh, and also stop frowning, you’ll grow old easily.” Wonwoo teases as he softly punched Jihoon’s arm but he backed off slightly as Jihoon turned his head to look at him still frowning. “Where’s Kim Mingyu?” he spits as anger can be felt within those words. Wonwoo gave him an awkward smile as he puts both of his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders making him calm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. chill, I’ll call him if he’s already oka-”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean if he’s already okay? Did something happen?” Wonwoo gets his phone from his pocket as a smirk forms his lips, “Do you miss him? Is our Jihoonie <em>worried</em> about the all hail Kim MIngyu? I can’t believe- Ow!” Jihoon cuts him off by stepping on his right foot, “Just fucking call him if he can finish his paper today, I also have other things to do.” Jihoon mutters as Wonwoo was still wincing in pain but still typing through his phone,</p><p> </p><p>He rolls the paper and crosses his arms as he waits for Wonwoo to finish who by the way is giggling right now, really weird for Wonwoo when he started dating this annoying guy from the other block. He shakes his head as Wonwoo suddenly looks back at him, “Mingyu said he’ll check it later,” He says putting back his phone on his pocket, “And if you’re planning to visit, he says no but I say yes, here’s my keys'' Wonwoo says giving his key as he walks away still looking at Jihoon, “Just leave it at the coffee table when you’re done talking to Gyu or you can stay for the night,” He winks as Jihoon steps on his foot for the second time he comes jumping from pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep stepping on my foot? I was just saying to stay for the night to do your project!” He defends which earned another step, “Don’t tell me you like him- Ow! Lee Jihoon!” He screams as they gained some glances from the room they are in. Jihoon glared at the older one as he removes his foot above from his, “Then,” Wonwoo made a thinking face, “Call me if you’re done you know how <em>big baby</em> Mingyu is.” Jihoon softly laughs as he emphasizes the big baby, “My boyfriend and I will just take care of him later once we’re done with our date.” He teases Jihoon again as his face glooms. </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo walks out of the room but stops midway as Jihoon calls for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” He asks in annoyance as Wonwoo smiles, “I’ll just fetch my boyfriend who annoys you so much!” Wonwoo teases as he runs off at the other building. Ah, Wonwoo and his annoying boyfriend, Soonyoung. Whenever the three of them are together, Jihoon just can’t help but gag, they are the epitome of cringe but still, they are kind of cute, he thinks. He smiles thinly as he brought his phone and texted Mingyu,</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>To mingoo:</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>you didn’t tell me you were sick, and now you’re still not replying.</p><p> </p><p>reply ASAP pls</p><p> </p><p>mingyu we are going to fail</p><p> </p><p>p l e a s e</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>From mingoo:</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>im so sorry hyung</p><p> </p><p>really can’t move my body much</p><p> </p><p>im really okay don’t worry</p><p> </p><p>also I will do the project later</p><p> </p><p>call me pls to wake me up before 9</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jihoon sighs as he turns off his phone and doesn't bother to reply back. He’ll just let the boy sleep for a while as he finds himself driving to Wonwoo and Mingyu’s dorm. He passes by a bakery to buy Mingyu’s <em>favorite</em> baked goods and even bought some medicines for the tall man. Minutes passed by, he now found himself in front of Mingyu’s dorm as he turned off the engine of his car and hopped off. He went at the back to get the paper bag of baked goods and the medicines as he clicked his key to lock his car.</p><p> </p><p>He walks straight in front of the lobby as he sighs and walks towards the elevator. As he pressed the floor, he felt his heartbeat beating rapidly when it was not even the first time he went to their dorm, actually it has been several times since freshman and now they’re a junior so it’s really been that long if you’d ask him. He heard the elevator sound as it opened to the floor of Mingyu’s dorm. He went out as he read the numbers per door and finally he saw the room number.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>0617</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He stands in front of the door as he gets from his pocket the key- wait the fucking minute, he left the keys inside his car. He looks down and bites his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming because of frustration, and the funny thing is he even left the papers inside the car- their biology project. He just stood there not knowing if he would go back down or just knock, but he also felt bad that he'd ruin Mingyu’s sleep. Jokes on him, he puts his hand up and starts to knock softly enough for Mingyu to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Knock 3x. No Answer.</p><p> </p><p>Another knock. No Answer.</p><p> </p><p>And on another knock, he heard a groan and heavy footsteps from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon felt guilty as he held the things on his arms tightly and behold, the door opened widely, and there was Mingyu standing with messy hair, white top, boxer shorts, and his sleepy eyes. His eyes were only half-open so he can’t make out who is the person in front of him as he just annoyingly said, “Wonu-hyung you have your keys why can’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mingoo-yah, it’s me, Jihoonie.” </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu opened his eyes much more as his mouth gape. He couldn’t believe that his hyung just visited him today when he was sick. Jihoon wants to get mad, but as he sees Mingyu’s look? All his anger faded and just wanted to hug the tall man in front of him. Mingyu opens the door more widely as he makes Jihoon enter. The latter closed the door himself as he put down the paper bag on the coffee table. He felt the younger one standing awkwardly while looking at his movements as he looked up and softly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his arms as Migyu slightly tilted his head at the side and looked at the smaller one confusedly, “Come here before my arms get numb, this is a free trial.” He teases the younger one as Mingyu smiled thinly, “But hyung, I am sick and you’ll just get sick too.” Mingyu said softly which made Jihoon put down his arm and instead he came closer to Mingyu and hugged him from the waist which made the younger one jump in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“You act as if we don’t do this everyday.” Jihoon mumbles which made Mingyu laugh as he hugs back and puts his chin on the top of Jihoon’s head, “Mingyu,” He calls out as he looks up and now he is inches apart from the tall man, “I’m your boyfriend and I also am part of the responsibility to take care of you.” He said softly which made Mingyu pout cutely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, how he wanted to kiss those pouty lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu raised his right eyebrow looking down at the older one, “If you kiss me then my sickness will be passed to you,” he pouts more as Jihoon’s face heats up because he just said that out loud. Mingyu chuckles as he just looks at Jihoon closely with adoring eyes, “You don’t want a kiss from me then stop pouting.” Jihoon says as he removes himself from the hug and goes back to the coffee table and fixes the baked goods he bought. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu groans, “Hey come back here!” Jihoon shakes his head as he finishes fixing the table, he crumples the paper bag and just throws it below. He sat down on the couch and rested his head as later on he felt a weight beside him and a hand by his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you can’t move much? Go back to bed you sick baby,” Jihoon says, removing Mingyu’s hand on his knee as he closes his eyes, "I'll just give your food inside." He mumbles at the younger one. He was just resting as he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He opened his left eye and looked by his side to see Mingyu's head on his shoulder, eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>He puts the back of his hand on Mingyu’s forehead and he guesses that the fever has cooled down already, he also looks at Mingyu’s hand on top of his lap as he smiles and puts his hand on top of him and interlocks their fingers. He suddenly hums some songs as he felt better seeing Mingyu today as he got worried the whole day. </p><p> </p><p>He moves his body as he fixes Mingyu’s position, he slightly taps him as Mingyu groans, “Mingoo, lay down here on my lap so you can sleep properly, yeah?” He asks softly as Mingyu nodded and puts his legs up and settles it at the end of the couch as he comfortably settles his head on Jihoon’s lap. As the tall man continued sleeping, Jihoon couldn't help but admire the man’s beauty in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“What if Wonu-hyung and Soonie-hyung catch us here?” MIngyu suddenly asked as his eyes are still close, Jihoon chuckles softly cupping the taller man’s cheek and circles around it, “Then, they catch us, I don’t mind telling our relationship- Well if you don’t mind-” He rambles which made Mingyu laugh softly as he cuts off the older one.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind, hyung.” He fixed himself comfortably in Jihoon’s lap and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>How lucky of him to love someone like him. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly played with Mingyu’s hair softly. He wanted to sleep too or even tell Mingyu to finish their project but he couldn't because he just wanted to stay like this, Mingyu on his arms. He smiles softly as he leans down and gives his boyfriend a soft and gentle kiss on the forehead despite quite a heat. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I love you, Jihoonie</em>~” Mingyu mumbles in his sleep which makes Jihoon chuckle softly, he combs Mingyu’s hair and interlocks his left hand on Mingyu’s left hand as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you more, Mingoo.” He says back which made Mingyu suddenly smile in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being sick he still finds time to talk during his sleep which makes Jihoon get amused by it. He lays his head on the headboard of the couch again as he closes his eyes, Mingyu on his arms as their hands interlocked. He realized he needs to take a rest for a while as well- in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>And now he realized his biology project partnered with Mingyu isn’t finished yet as he just sets aside those and he’ll just do it later as he gets home. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll just <em>scold</em> Mingyu once he gets well from his fever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>you can follow me on my twitter, @joshilovr ,<br/>and also you can send your thoughts on my curious cat!<br/>curiouscat.me/caratsvt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>